greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
The World According to Jake
The World According to Jake is the seventh episode of the sixth season and the 105th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Upon hearing that he must meet with Henry's social worker during a home visit, Jake fears that an incident in his past will come to light. Meanwhile, Addison becomes skeptical of Jake's needy patient and James continues to pursue Amelia. Full Summary Addison is sitting on the counter of her bathroom. She has locked herself in it out of embarrassment, as she just proposed to Jake and he declined. Jake insists that even though he didn't say yes, he also didn't say no. Marriage is a big step, he says, and he wants them to be ready. It isn't a no, it's just a not yet. Addison sighs and continues to sit in the locked bathroom. Jake is sitting on a park bench with a woman. She comments that she's only there because he wants her to be there. "You're happy," she says. "I want you to be happy. I want you to forget about me." Jake says that's never going to happen. He leans his elbow against the back of the bench, revealing that he was talking to his dead wife, Lily. Two weeks later. Addison and Jake are in the kitchen, and he reinforces the fact that he never said no. Addison stops him, telling him to never speak of what happened again. Never. She then tells him that Mildred, the social worker, needs to stop by and talk to him because he just moved in and Henry is not yet officially her baby. Violet Turner is with Ron and Dana Wilson. She asks if either of them have been sleeping since their daughter was abducted. Ron replies that he has not, but Dana has, thanks to the pills Violet prescribed. Violet suggests they wean Dana off the pills because they can be addictive and are not meant for long term use. Ron protests, saying that for a few hours each day, everything is okay, until she wakes up and the nightmare they are living becomes more real. In the face of this tragedy, Violet says, they are leaning on each other, which is good. Jake tells his patient, Megan Stewart, that she is pregnant once again. She is excited, and Jake tells her to call him if she's ever worried about anything. Just as she hugs Jake, Addison exits the elevator. Your boyfriend is a genius, she says to Addison. She then informs Addison that she's pregnant. Addison congratulates her and Megan leaves on the elevator. Jake knows Addison disapproves, but she says that they agreed to disagree and that it was his practice. She kisses him and heads for her office. Amelia Shepherd walks into the lounge at St. Ambrose Hospital, seeking a place to sit and eat her lunch. She shoves aside someone's half-eaten burger and chips and sits down at a table. James Peterson greets her, and she realizes that the burger is his. He sits down in the seat across from her and says that eating lunch with her is nice. Not together, Amelia corrects him. She's eating lunch, he's eating lunch, and they happen to be sitting at the same table. Not a date. James smiles and suggests different places for a date. Amelia suggests they eat in silence and takes a bite of her burger, smearing ketchup on her face. James tries to tell her this, but Amelia repeats, "Silence." He quickly informs her she has ketchup on her face. Humiliated, she wipes it off with a napkin. Addison and Jake are at the movie theatre. She is concerned that Jake is meeting with Mildred tomorrow. What will he say to her about Henry? He jokes that he won't leave Henry with knives to play with. Addison doesn't find this humorous. Suddenly, she sees Angela Reilly, who turns and says hi to her dad and his girlfriend. Angela tells them that she's seeing a movie with her boyfriend, who appears with popcorn. He's much older than Angela, and it takes Addison and Jake a moment to respond when he introduces himself as Eli Wilson, PhD. It turns out that he's Angela's human sexuality professor. It's clear that Jake doesn't approve, so Angela excuses herself and her boyfriend. "Wow," is all Addison has to say. Jake is talking to Lily again. He doesn't understand what Angela is thinking. Lily points out that Angela is a grown woman, and he needs to let her make her own mistakes. She says Angela could be much worse off. Jake doesn't get how until Lily says Angela could be a drug addict like her mom. In the practice's kitchen, Addison is telling Violet, Charlotte, Sam, and Cooper about Eli, Angela, and the 30 year age difference. Comments on how the relationship will never work are thrown around. Sheldon, who has now entered the kitchen, says that you can't generalize on age differences in relationships. He takes back what he said when Sam tells him that Eli is Angela's professor. According to Addison, Jake is having lunch with Angela today, and admits she thinks that he's dreaming when he says everything is going to be all right. Jake is sitting in Mildred's office. She asks him about Angela, and he says he is very close with her. He adds that he loves children, and that parenthood is like riding a bike. No, Mildred says. It's not because when you ride a bike and fall, you break your own neck, but in parenting your mistakes are hard to spot and impossible to fix. This leads her to say that she needs to inspect Henry's home, to which Jake readily agrees to. Mildred places a fingerprint scanner in front of him. It's to conduct a background check. He is visibly hesitant as he places his index finger on the scanner. Jake enters Addison's office. She's eager to hear about how the meeting went. He comments that Mildred is a little scary before telling Addison that he has a record. She begins to panic so he tells her that it was a long time ago, when Lily began using again. Her dirtbag dealer went to their house and so he protected his wife and child by beating the crap out of him. As a result, the cops came, Jake was arrested, and his prints were put in the system. However, he says, the judge understood his side and so will Mildred. Addison nods. Jake and Angela are having lunch together. He tells her bluntly that her relationship with Eli is a very bad idea. She blows him off and is upset that he has a problem with Eli's age. She loves Eli, and would choose him if Jake made her decide between her father and her boyfriend. Lily tells Jake that he needs to ease up on Angela or she'll marry Eli. Jake is silent. Amelia is signing off on a patient's chart when James comes into the room to fill out his patient's charts. He invites her to eat dinner with him at Billy's, a restaurant that has really, really good fries. If they happen to be sitting at the same table, so be it. They can eat with each other. In silence, of course. James then leaves. Jake, who has been listening all along, says that really good fries are hard to come by. The discussion of the missing girl, Sarah Nelson, continues in the kitchen. She's now been missing for six weeks and three days. Violet doesn't know how to counsel Sarah's parents. If they forget about Sarah and she comes back, they'll never forgive themselves. But if they don't move on and she never comes back, they'll be hung up on it for decades. Jake enters Addison's office upset about his lunch with Angela. Addison says there's nothing he can do, and if he tries, Angela will marry Eli. This startles Jake, as it's the same thing Lily told him. Addison continues to say that he needs to suck it up and invite them over for dinner. Their conversation is cut short when Jake receives a page saying that Megan is in the ER. Megan is sitting in a hospital bed. She's glad Jake came and says she started cramping and is convinced that something is wrong. Jake looks at her charts and says she's perfectly fine and gets ready to discharge her. Megan asks him to stay with her for a little while, and he agrees. Addison is sitting on the couch with her laptop when Jake arrives home. It's been six hours since he was paged. Addison says he can't hold Megan's hand like this for nine months, but Jake says it's part of his job. They begin to argue. She says he makes it way too easy for patients to take advantage of his care, and he counters that he won't stop caring for his patients just because she's jealous and insecure. Lily compliments Jake on pissing off the entire world. They're sitting on the bench again, gazing at the ocean. Lily agrees with Addison and says that he needs to set boundaries at work. There's no need to avoid going home anymore. There's no more drugs, no more Lily. There's nothing in his way except for himself. Amelia joins Jake on the elevator. Noticing something is wrong, she offers to listen to what he has to say. He declines, and James comes onto the elevator. The ride is awkward. When they exit, Jake offers a bit of advice to Amelia and says she should date James because she deserves to be happy. Dinner at Addison's house is silent. Angela breaks the silence by starting a polite conversation, but Jake is clear that he doesn't want them there. He goes on by subtly comparing basketball rookies and veterans to Angela and Eli. Upset, he excuses himself from the table and goes outside. Eli follows. He says Angela is special, and that he loves her. Jake threatens Eli to end his relationship with Angela. Lily is once again sitting with Jake on the bench. She says that he needs let go instead of hanging on to what is no longer his to hang on to. Ron is worried about Dana. She's lying on Sarah's bed, silent. Violet goes into the room and talks to her. Dana cries, asking where her baby is. Violet replies that she doesn't know and suggests that they should not stand still in their lives. Not moving on, but also not completely stopping. The couple needs to hang on to hope, and maybe one day it will hurt less. It's the middle of the night. Jake's phone rings. He realizes it's Megan and rushes over to her house. She's cramping really badly and her head is throbbing. He tells her to take deep breaths. She feels better and he tells her that she can't keep calling him whenever she panics. He needs her to focus on how strong she is, rather than if she miscarries again. She proceeds to hug him then kiss him. Shocked, Jake immediately pulls back, asking her what she's doing. She says they have a special connection. Jake replies he was fulfilling her needs as a patient, nothing else. He leaves. The next day at the practice, Megan enters Jake's office, hoping to clear the air. Jake gives her a list of other doctors, saying that she should choose someone else to see her through her pregnancy. She storms out of his office and bumps into Addison, who asks her how she feels. Angry and jealous, Megan tells Addison that Jake kissed her last night. Jake is astonished at her rudeness. Addison steps forward and tells Megan not to do this. She proceeds to question Megan's life, and says that she should not question the one man that is trying to help her - Jake. She doesn't get to lie about him. Not ever. Megan spins away and leaves. Addison gives Jake a reassuring hand squeeze and a small smile before heading back to her office. Jake is feeding Henry at Addison's house when Angela barges in. Why did he say those things to Eli? Jake says he was just trying to protect her. "By threatening his life?" Angela demands. Mildred walks in just in time to hear the conversation. Jake is standing in front of Addison, ashamed of his own behavior. He will do anything to make it right and asks Addison to say something. She's convinced that everything is going to be fine. Henry is her son, Jake is the love of her life, and they're supposed to be a family. Mildred will see that. Jake is in Addison's backyard when Lily comes. She's come to say goodbye. Jake says he still needs her, but Lily says that Addison loves, trusts, and is committed to him. And he feels the same. He apologizes. She replies that their vows were 'Till death do us part' and she is dead. It's time. She tells him he has to bend a little, because he's used to the man asking the woman, rather than the other way around. She then leaves, leaving Jake to ponder his future. James if at Billy's watching T.V. while munching on fries at the bar, when Amelia joins him. He slides the basket of fries to her, telling her to be careful with the ketchup. Addison arrives home, hangs up her jacket, sees the rose pedals scattered across the floor, and makes her way to her backyard. Bouquets and candles are scattered along the steps. Jake, who's wearing a nice suit, says he always imagined that he's be the one to ask, but requests that Addison ask again. "I love you." she says. "And you're the last man I want to say that to. Let's get married." He pulls out a ring, slides it onto her finger, and says "Let's get married." They kiss. Cast PP6x07AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP6x07JakeReilly.png|Jake Reilly PP6x07CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP6x07CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP6x07SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP6x07AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP6x07SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP6x07VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP6x07JamesPeterson.png|James Peterson PP6x07LilyReilly.png|Lily Reilly PP6x07MeganStewart.png|Megan Stewart PP6x07AngelaReilly.png|Angela Reilly PP6x07EliWilson.png|Eli Wilson PP6x07RonNelson.png|Ron Nelson PP6x07DanaNelson.png|Dana Nelson PP6x07MildredClemons.png|Mildred Clemons PP6x07HenryMontgomery.jpg|Henry Montgomery Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Benjamin Bratt as Dr. Jake Reilly *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Griffin Gluck as Mason Warner (credit only) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Matt Long as Dr. James Peterson *Marisol Nichols as Lily Reilly *Missy Yager as Megan Stewart *Emily Rios as Angela Reilly *Christopher Cousins as Eli Wilson *Charlie Hofheimer as Ron Nelson *Chryssie Whitehead as Dana Nelson *Aloma Wright as Mildred Clemons Medical Notes Dana Nelson *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Sedative **Talk therapy Dana was taking sedatives after her daughter's disappearance. Violet wanted to talk about weaning her off the pills, but she wanted to stay numb. Ron Nelson *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Ron was seeing Violet after the disappearance of his daughter. Megan Stewart *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Jake Reilly (reproductive endocrinologist) *'Treatment:' **Progesterone Megan was pregnant again following her miscarriage. She came into the ER with cramping, but Jake assured her that everything was fine. He gave her a shot of progesterone. She later called him to her house because she was cramping more. He said she didn't have a fever and had her take deep breaths to calm her down. After she kissed him, Jake gave her a list of other doctors to see her through the pregnancy. Music "Science" - Morgan Taylor Reid "Closing Time" - General Ghost Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 3.76 million viewers. *This episode is focused on Jake. *It was aired on Wednesday night, a time slot the show hasn't aired in since Worlds Apart. Gallery Episode Stills PP6x07-1.jpg PP6x07-2.jpg PP6x07-3.jpg PP6x07-4.jpg PP6x07-5.jpg PP6x07-6.jpg PP6x07-7.jpg PP6x07-8.jpg PP6x07-9.jpg PP6x07-10.jpg PP6x07-11.jpg PP6x07-12.jpg PP6x07-14.jpg PP6x07-15.jpg PP6x07-16.jpg Quotes :Lily: I came to say goodbye. You don't need me anymore. :Jake: No... Don't go. :Lily: She loves you. She trusts you. She's committed to you. And you feel the same. :Jake: I'm sorry. :Lily: Don't be. Our vows, they were till death do us part. It's time. And it doesn't matter you didn't ask her. I know you, old-school, gentleman, and the kind of guy who thinks the man should ask the woman to get married. Babe, you gotta bend a little. ---- :Amelia: I prefer steak fries, but I guess these will do. ---- :Jake: I always imagined I'd be the one to ask. There'd be flowers and candles and I'd be wearing a suit. And it'd be somewhere fantastic, but this place, this place is fantastic. It's ours. You, me, and Henry. So, if you still want to spend the rest of your life with me, then ask me again. :Addison: Are you sure? I love you. And you're the last man I ever wanna say that to. Let's get married. :Jake: Let's get married. See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S6 Episodes